Iunyasha: Not Quite A Feudal Fairytale
by AliceCullenLucky13
Summary: Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome tell each other how they feel, Kikyo shows up and tries to ruin their chances of being together, what will be the outcome?
1. Chapter 1: I Need You

7

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome tell each other how they feel, Kikyo shows up and tries to ruin their chances of being together, what will be the outcome?

Full Summary: Inuyasha has fallen head-over-heels for Kagome and she feels the same way about Inuyasha, so what happens when they tell each other? When Kikyo ends up back in the mix, she stirs the pot between Inuyasha and Kagome, and puts lies into their heads… Will their bond become stronger or will they both end up broken-hearted? This fic is filled with action, comedy, fights, drama and occasional romance…

Disclaimer: I'm gonna say this once and only once cuz I have to: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Inuyasha or any of the characters in the anime/ manga… However any of the characters that might appear in this story with names that you don't recognize are mine!

A/N: Hello and welcome to my very first published fanfic! Being that it is my very first fanfic I hope that you will enjoy it… being that this is my first fic I could use helpful advice and comments that could help me improve… so if you have any ideas please share them in a review.

Thanks, AliceCullenLucky13!

Now without any further adieu… here's chapter one, enjoy!

Chapter 1: I need you

_He needed her, more than he thought he would need someone in his whole entire life. As long as she was near him, nothing else really mattered. She started out as a shard detector and then she became his friend. He had gotten to know her a lot better over the past two years, and they had kissed a couple times but he didn't know how he felt about it until now. For the last couple of days all he could think about was her, he couldn't get her off his mind and finally he figured that his mind was made up he was hopelessly in love with her. He didn't dare tell her this, for fear of having his heart torn to pieces again._

As these thoughts ran through his head, she was having thoughts of her own running through her head as well.

_He was not always nice to her, although she did use her "privileges" more than necessary. They had known each other for a couple of years and she still didn't know how he felt about her. She really loved him, almost more than one person should love someone and wanted to be with him but she was afraid that he was in love with someone else, and she was only just a friend. But looking into his soft amber eyes made her heart melt. Whenever he touched her, even if it was just a casual brush, she felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach._

As these thoughts ran through their minds they finally reached the well in the feudal age. "Well, here we are" Inuyasha said looking around in the dark well. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand causing butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She knew that she was blushing, she could feel her face getting warmer; she just hoped that Inuyasha couldn't tell. They leaped out of the well, landing softly on the forest floor.

_I have to tell her,_ he though to himself. Inuyasha let go of her hand, turning his back toward her. Kagome felt slightly nervous as she gazed at his back. She was merely inches away from him; she probably could have reached out and brushed her hand against his shoulder. His actions were nervous, as if he was about to do something that terrified him. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but it made her heart beat slightly faster. She was almost positive that Inuyasha could hear it.

Finally turned back around to look at her, eyes guarded, cautious, face merely inches from hers he said in a hard voice, "Kagome there's something I need to tell you." At that her heart began to race, unsure of what he was going to say next. She felt like she knew what was coming next, so she put on an emotionless expression and braced for impact.

Inuyasha deliberated for a minute, like he was choosing his words carefully and after what felt like an eternity of awkward silence he finally spoke…

"Kagome" Inuyasha began carefully, "how long have we known each other?"

"Two years," Kagome said hesitantly, "almost three…"

"Right" he said, his expression giving away nothing, "And in those two years we've become good friends, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes…" Kagome said quietly voice trailing off, feeling like she was on the verge of tears.

"I would say we were even close friends, wouldn't you?" Inuyasha said still expressionless.

Kagome held up a hand and spoke, "Inuyasha I think I know where you're going with this…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise "You do?"

"I'm pretty sure I do," Kagome said broken "I can take a hint, I won't come back anymore…"

At that Kagome turned around toward the well and started to walk toward it when a hand gently caught her shoulder, causing her to turn around

"Where are you going Kagome?" Inuyasha's expression changed it was no longer that guarded mask that he was wearing just seconds earlier. He looked sad, confused, hurt all in the same instance.

"Home" Kagome said tears welling up in her eyes "it's obvious that you don't want me here anymore… I'll go back and try act like none of this ever happened, even though I know it did… and you can find the rest of the jewel without---"

Kagome couldn't finish her sentence, she was to busy concentrating on how to breathe as Inuyasha pressed his warm lips to hers. The butterflies danced in her stomach as Inuyasha put his hand on her jaw and his arm around her waist crushing her closer to him.

Inuyasha pulled back slightly and spoke breathlessly, "I don't want you to leave Kagome, I need you …"

"What are you saying?" Kagome asked still trying to catch her breath.

"What I mean to say is, I love you Kagome, I've just been too afraid to tell you."

Kagome looked into his fiery amber eyes, tears finally brimming and running down her face as she spoke, "I love you too"

He wiped the tears from her eyes and leaned in to kiss her again…

Just then, Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard someone coming up the trail he backed away quickly from Kagome, leaving her dazed and confused.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Obviously her hearing wasn't sharp enough to hear that someone was coming.

"There's someone coming up the path…" Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Oh" Kagome said disappointed. She had a feeling she knew was coming too… the group. _Just when we were having a moment,_ Kagome thought to herself, _the group has to show up. _A few second later, the group emerged from the path. Shippo was the first to emerge, followed closely by Sango with Miroku bringing up the rear.

Shippo ran to Kagome giving her his famous flying-tackle hug because now he was too big to hug around her ankle. The kitsune came up to her shoulder now, he had grown so much in the past two years, he even stopped wearing his bow, which kind of made Kagome sad. Now he wore his hair down, occasionally he would tie it back but for the majority of the time he wore it down.

After Kagome successfully managed to pry Shippo off, Sango walked over and gave her friend a hug, "Hey kagome, nice to have you back." Miroku was standing next to Sango and he smiled as a way of welcome.

"It's nice to be back" kagome said with a smile, her mind still pre-occupied with other things… _Why did he push me away?_ She wondered to herself.

On their walk back to the village, Kagome felt kind of awkward walking next to Inuyasha, who was staring straight forward acting as if nothing had happened. Kagome on the other hand felt sort of confused, doubting herself wondering if she was going crazy or just imagined the whole thing…did she?

As they walked through the village, Kagome stared at the ground as she walked occasionally sneaking glances out of the corner of her eye at Inuyasha. When they reached Kaede's hut, Kagome straightened herself up and walked in with a smile.

"Hey Kaede," Kagome said as she walked through the doorway, followed by the rest of the group.

"Why hello there Kagome" Kaede responded seeming to be in a rather good mood today. Everyone said their hellos except for Inuyasha, who stood there against the door frame oblivious to anything that was going on. Kagome looked back at him,_ this is so not like him_, Kagome thought to herself, _Maybe he's got a lot on his mind…_

Kagome let it go and said to Kaede, "What smells so good?"

"Its stew," Kaede said walking over to the source of the tasty smell, "I figured ye would like something to eat when you got here."

The group sat down around the fire and dished some of the stew made by Kaede. The seating arrangements were slightly different than what they normally were: Kagome sat next to Sango, with Shippo on her other side, Miroku sat next to Sango as always, but Inuyasha sat and ate his stew in the far corner of the hut alone.

Every couple of minutes Kagome would look over at Inuyasha, _There has to be bothering him. I wonder if I did something to upset him and not even realize it._

Kagome looked over at Miroku, who stared at the fire with a rather puzzled look on his face. Curiously Kagome asked, "What's wrong Miroku?"

Snapping out of his puzzled reverie, he said "Kagome, don't you find it odd that we haven't sensed any presence from Naraku at all these past few months?"

Thinking over the monk's statement she replied, "Yeah, now that you mention it, it is kind of weird."

Finishing off his first bowl of stew, Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and Miroku, he said, "What are you two babbling about?"

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and said, a little caught off guard that he was finally speaking again, "I was just saying how weird it was that we haven't seen any sign of Naraku the last couple of months."

"Well, the way I see it," Inuyasha said pausing to eat his last bit of stew, "the less we see of Naraku, the better."

"But Inuyasha," Kagome protested, "we still need to retrieve the part of the Shikon Jewel that he still has."

"So we'll kill Naraku, take the jewel and then we never have to worry about him again," Inuyasha said trying to hide the irritation building in his voice.

"That sounds like a really great idea in theory, Inuyasha," she said looking at him still, "the only problem is that we don't have any idea where Naraku is."

"So then we'll just have to go look for him!" Inuyasha snapped, getting up and stalking out of the hut. She could almost feel the heat coming off of him as he blew past them to exit the hut.

Kagome got up after a minute to let Inuyasha cool off and went after him. She found him in his favorite tree, arms folded in his sleeves looking out at the sunset.

Walking up to the tree, Kagome looked up at the branch that he was sitting in and found that he wasn't there anymore. Disappointed, she looked back down and found herself face to face with Inuyasha. Surprised by the sudden closeness, she stumbled backward over a root and landed hard on her butt.

Inuyasha stared at her in amusement trying to hold back a laugh; he chuckled under his breath and said, "What do you want, Kagome?" He held his hand out to Kagome and helped her to her feet.

Kagome said brushing the dirt off her skirt with one hand, "I just came out here because I was wondering, did I do something wrong Inuyasha?" she asked honestly, looking into his amber eyes, but they were hard and cold, not soft and warm like they were normally. They were almost the way they were when she first met him: cold, cautious, guarded, they weren't the eyes she had become so accustomed to, they were the old Inuyasha's eyes and she didn't like it.

The ice around his eyes seemed to melt almost instantaneously, " No," he said a little softer, " why would you ask?"

" Well " Kagome said blushing slightly, " when we were going to kiss again back at the well, you were leaning in and then you pushed me away. And then, when we were walking back to the village you wouldn't even look at me…" By this time Kagome could feel the tears welling up in her dark brown eyes, beginning to cloud her vision.

Seeing that he had upset her, which clearly weren't his intentions, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into an embrace, "Kagome, I'm not mad or upset with you " he said softly, "I'm mad at myself, I guess I just got a little embarrassed and didn't really want anyone to see us kissing, so I just acted like nothing happened, I'm really sorry."

Still holding onto Kagome's waist, he pulled her from him slightly and smiled at her and gently kissed her forehead, and pulled her back in and held her close. Closing his eyes he inhaled and was welcomed by Kagome's intoxicating scent.

_Her scent made him feel alive, gave him the energy and the strength he needed to fight to save her if she was in danger. It also calmed his nerves when he was upset or feeling stressed or whatever_ _was going wrong her scent made him feel better._

_He had changed so much; she could tell just by the way he looked at her. His gaze was so much warmer and more inviting, than when she had first met him; he seemed so much happier, he smiled so much more than he used to and seemed so much more pleasant to be around, he had his moments though._

Inuyasha got pulled Kagome by the hand and said

Eventually, after a small deal of walking around they entered an area that Kagome was unfamiliar with, Kagome pressed on with hesitant steps. Noticing that Kagome was slowing down they stopped and he looked back and asked "What's wrong Kagome?"

"Oh, nothing" Kagome lied unconvincingly, looking down.

"Kagome, c'mon I know you way better than that. Now do you want to tell me what's really going on? Inuyasha said looking at her skeptically.

Kagome looked up and was caught in his entrancing golden eyes and what reflected back was a mixture of concern, love and hurt all at the same time but only for a fraction of a second before it went back behind a guarded wall. Her only weakness was that she couldn't lie when she looked into his warm butterscotch eyes and all of her excuses, all of her barriers, all of her thoughts seemed to fall apart and scatter every which way. Sometimes it seemed that she forgot how to breathe, she had to concentrate to come up with a coherent response, "Well, I'm in a place that I've never seen before and I just want to know where you're taking me, Inuyasha" Kagome said the words spilling out of her mouth.

Inuyasha looked at her, smiling "I'm taking someplace very special to me" he paused to run his finger along the side of her face down her neck and along her collar bone, "will you just trust me, please" he said bringing his face closer to hers eyes smoldering, boring deep into her soul.

Kagome had to look away, trying to clear her head with all her thoughts now entangled, "You're not playing very fair" she said still not looking at him.

Inuyasha brought his face even closer now to hers, noses almost touching looking eye to eye with each other, "I don't have to play fair" he said playfully "You don't know how unfair your being right now either."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked confused. As she spoke the wind blew by, whipping through her thigh-length hair causing it to fly all around her, some of it landing on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha lightly sniffed the air before took the hair from his shoulder and put it back into place, " you're not playing fair because your scent it's intoxicating, it almost makes it hard for me to behave myself " he said with a wicked smirk on his face and then winked at Kagome.

Kagome blushed wildly in response " oh…" she couldn't really think of a coherent response.

When Kagome was finally able to think coherently, she said, "So you're taking me some place special? Are we almost there?"

"Not too far now, but I'm gonna have to cover your eyes from here though, 'cause it's kind of a secret", Inuyasha said smiling.

"O-okay" Kagome said hesitantly.

Inuyasha got behind Kagome and put his hands over her eyes. His hands felt really warm on her face in the cool afternoon air with the sun beginning to fall. Kagome's mind was racing, all that she could concentrate on was how close that Inuyasha was standing behind her, his warm hands holding her eyes shut her hands set on top of his she knew that she was blushing by how warm her face was starting to feel. She felt like her head was going to burst into flames—

"Kagome we're here", he said uncovering her eyes. Kagome looked all around her. I t was magnificent, like anything she'd ever seen before.

A/N: Oh cliff-hangers how I love thee… Originally the chapter was longer but since I don't know if people will like it or not I stopped it here. If you like it review it and let me know what you think, feedback is important if you're wanting another chapter…insert evil laugh here lol

~Peace and love,

AliceCullenLucky13 


	2. Chapter 2:My Special Place

Disclaimer: You already know…don't make me repeat myself!

A/N: Hello and welcome back to my fic... I really hope that you enjoyed chapter one. Thank you to all my reviewers! It's good to know that my fic is being read. This segment is more like a continuation of chapter one… but let's call it chapter two just cuz I can, it's my fic! Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter…

Chapter 2: My Special Place

"Kagome we're here" Inuyasha said as he pulled his hands down from her eyes.

_It was like nothing she'd ever seen before; there was a waterfall that thundered down into a crystal blue pool, the moon illuminating everything with its pale glow. This was Inuyasha's special place? How did she never hear about this or run across it before… Maybe Inuyasha had hid this place from everyone for a reason._

Kagome's jaw dropped in amazement, she was still too stunned to speak; there was something about this place that made her want to cry. She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she stared in awe.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, who was misty-eyed and asked her, "Kagome, what's wrong? Don't you like it?"

"Inuyasha, I love it, this is the most spectacular place I've ever seen," Kagome said letting the tears run down her face, "how long ago did you find this place?"

Inuyasha scratched behind his head trying to think of exactly how long it had been that he found this magical place, "a while ago…" he said after a minute of thinking.

Kagome laughed light-heartedly then said, "So a while before you met me, I'm guessing?"

He nodded, "I was a pup when I found this place, well actually my mother found this place when we were walking around in the forest one day, just outside of the Western Lands."

Kagome's eyes widened at the last words "The Western Lands… You mean where Sesshomaru is living now?"

Inuyasha smiled half-heartedly not really letting it touch his eyes, "Yeah…" he said letting his voice trail off, like his thoughts were a thousand miles away.

_I wonder what happened, _Kagome thought to herself, not wanting ask and spoil the moment. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her toward the crystal blue pool, "C'mon" Inuyasha said letting goof her hand and smiled at her with a devilish grin on his face, "let's go for a dip"

"I don't know…" Kagome said looking into the water "wouldn't it be cold?"

"Don't really know," Inuyasha said with a smirk in his voice "guess we'll have to go in and find out, huh?"

She looked back to find Inuyasha with his white shirt underneath his haori wide open. Kagome blushed slightly as she glanced over his smooth, perfectly sculpted chest_._

_It wasn't like she had never seen him with his shirt off, because she had. It was just that most of the time she was patching him up from battle, so normally she didn't notice…until now._

"What?" Inuyasha said as he let the white shirt flutter to the ground landing on top of his haori, already on the ground. The moonlight shone off of his bare chest causing Kagome to blush even more fiercely, but in the moonlight it wasn't visible.

"Huh?" Kagome asked snapping out of it.

"You were staring" Inuyasha said smiling out of the corner of his mouth at Kagome.

"Oh, I was…" she said embarrassed, "sorry."

"It's okay" Inuyasha said walking toward her.

He stood in front of her and lightly brushed his fingers against her face, causing her heart to speed up slightly. Inuyasha chuckled quietly as his sensitive hearing picked up on Kagome's accelerating heartbeat.

"So, what exactly were you staring at?" Inuyasha asked as he began to run the tips of his fingers along her cheek and along her jaw, he pulled her face up slightly, causing her to get lost in his eyes.

"Hmm?" Kagome said not being able to unscramble her thoughts as she was locked in his warm amber gaze; he lightly traced her jaw with his claws, causing tingles to run up her spine.

"What were you staring at?" he asked again gently.

Finally pulling her thoughts back together, "Nothing…" she said letting her voice trail off.

Inuyasha leaned forward putting his lips close to her ear, "Kagome, now why try to lie to me?" he said in a whisper, lips brushing slightly against her ear, causing her to shiver, " you know you're not a very good at it."

Kagome realized how close Inuyasha was pressed against her, his toned chest warm against her body through her clothes. He pulled his face back from her ear and smiled.

"Your chest…" Kagome said looking down at his chest, touching his chest lightly with her hand, then letting it fall back down she added "when you took of your shirt, it caught me off guard that's all."

"See," Inuyasha said holding her face and kissing her forehead, "that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"I guess not" Kagome said as Inuyasha as he letting go of her face and stepping away from her.

Inuyasha walked back over to his pile of clothes and proceeded to remove his hakama pants. "You comin' in?" he asked as he stood there in his red boxer shorts that Kagome had given him.

"Yes" Kagome said as she sat down to remove her shirt, her shoes and socks. Then she turned around and pulled her shirt over her head and unbuttoned the back of her skirt and let it drop to the ground until she was left with just her bra and underwear. The wind blew softly, tousling her hair and sending a chill through her making her shiver slightly in the cool night air.

Inuyasha stepped up to the edge of the pool and screamed "Banzai!" before jumping in feet first, splashing into the pool. He shot back up, shaking his head, water flinging at Kagome.

"Hey!" she said laughing as the water splashed her. Inuyasha smirked at Kagome, silver hair hanging into his gold eyes.

Inuyasha stepped out of the pool walking toward her, water glistening off his skin in the pale moon light as he held his arms out toward her, "Wanna hug?" he asked grinning at Kagome.

"Not right now!" Kagome said as he took another step closer to her, "No, you're all wet!"

Inuyasha got a wicked grin on his face as he took another step forward; at this point he was standing right in front of Kagome. She put her hands in front of her trying to push him away. He looked down at her hands pressed against his chest and smiled, "What exactly are you trying to accomplish?" he asked looking at her face.

Kagome glared at her hands thinking that might help her push him away, "Trying to push you back and it's not working…" Kagome dropped her hands defeated.

Inuyasha took the opportunity to give Kagome a hug, "Ugh! You're so wet!" Kagome whined as his wet skin touched her. Inuyasha laughed as Kagome tried squirm away, "Inuyasha let go."

"Don't worry… I'll let go" he said as he lifted her into his arms.

"No," she said holding around his neck tightly, "you wouldn't!"

He smirked, perking a brow at her, "I would," he said challenging her walking up to the edge of the pool with Kagome still in his arms.

She held on tightly as they both plunged into the water. They came up to the surface of the water, gasping for air. Kagome glared at him teasingly, as the two of them stood there in the waist deep water, hair hanging in her face.

"Nice hair" Inuyasha said pulling back the hair from in font of Kagome's eyes and tucking it behind her ear.

"You too" Kagome said giggling looking at his face, eyes covered by his bangs, "this water isn't as cold as I thought it would be…"

"I knew it wouldn't be," he said smiling out of the corner of his mouth at her.

She smacked on the shoulder "Why didn't you tell me that before you decided to pick me up and jump in the water!?" she asked annoyed "you said you didn't know…"

"Well I did…" he smiled crookedly at her "you're not mad at me are you?" he asked innocently, lifting her chin with his finger to meet his gaze.

Kagome's breath caught as she stared into his gentle golden eyes, "I'm annoyed, not mad. Besides, even if I was I couldn't stay mad at you."

Suddenly, Inuyasha's back stiffened his whole body going rigid as the wind blew by. Kagome stepped back as a low growl began to rumble in his chest. She put a hand lightly on his rigid shoulder to try to calm him down.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked confused, "what is it?"

"Kikyo" he said quietly, voice acidic, then he shouted "I know you're here! Why don't you show yourself!? I'd recognize your stench anywhere!"

He turned around to face Kikyo as he walked out of the water. She emerged from the trees behind them; her soul collectors weren't with her which came as a surprise to both of them. Kagome stepped out of the water to stand behind Inuyasha, his arm outstretched, acting as a protective barrier between her and Kikyo. She looked from underneath his arm to look at the expression on Kikyo's pale face. She stood there looking exactly the same as the last they'd seen her: young, beautiful, expressionless and dead.

Another growl rumbled in his chest as he stared at the priestess, "What are you doing here Kikyo?" Inuyasha demanded expression fierce.

Kikyo remained expressionless as she spoke, "Well Inuyasha, it seems as though I'm not the only girl you've ever taken to this place," Kikyo's dead voice responded, ignoring the question altogether.

"You didn't answer my question…" Inuyasha said trying to remain calm caught off guard by her statement, "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" voice calm but a slight edge to it.

"I heard voices coming from this direction, so I thought I'd investigate," Kikyo said with mock innocence "I also thought it might be nice to come back to this place filled with such good memories." She smiled to herself, thinking back to another, better time, back when she was still alive.

"Inuyasha, What is she talking about?" Kagome asked confused. Inuyasha turned his head to look at her out of the corner of his eyes, he bit his bottom lip deliberating like he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her or not.

Kikyo smiled, dead eyes now focused on the couple, Inuyasha's deliberating expression and Kagome's confused face, "I see that you didn't tell her," it wasn't a question.

"That's none of your business and none of your concern" He said venomously.

"You're right Inuyasha," Kikyo said observing his angry expression, "it is none of my business."

"Tell me what?" Kagome asked starting to get really annoyed "what's none of her business?"

"Nothing," Inuyasha said now glaring Kikyo.

Kikyo ignored Inuyasha entirely, dark eyes peering at Kagome behind his arm, "he didn't inform you that this place was—"

"SHUT UP KIKYO!!!" Inuyasha screamed venom even thicker in his voice now.

She continued acting as if Inuyasha had not said anything, "This place used to be ours," Kikyo explained a faint smile coming to her lips; "You thought that you were special? That maybe, this place would always to yours?" she smiled patronizingly at Kagome, who looked down at the ground sadly.

Inuyasha's arm dropped to his side, defeated. He looked at Kikyo sadly with betrayal in his eyes, "why…?" he asked, voice trailing off.

Kikyo smiled at him walking forward, she leaned forward to whisper into his ear, "Because Inuyasha, my purpose is to make your life a living hell… is it working? It looks to me that your _precious_ Kagome is doubtful how much truth you are telling her…"

Kikyo leaned away from his ear to look at his sad expression; she stroked his cheek with the back of her hand, smiling. Inuyasha leaned into her hand slightly; Kagome watched as Kikyo did something unexpected…

Kikyo's expression changed, ever so slightly; she turned her hand over, like she was going to stroke the tips of her fingernails along his cheek. Instead she _scratched_ her fingernails along his cheek making four thin scratches along the side of his face. Inuyasha didn't even flinch as she did this, not even wiping off the small trails of blood that ran down his face.

Kagome couldn't see his face, but she knew the expression that would be on his face: sad, betrayed, hurt. Kikyo smiled with an expression that said _I guess my work here is done. _

Kikyo turned to make her way out when Kagome emerged from behind Inuyasha back and said speaking to Kikyo's back "Why would you do something like that? Don't you even care?" her expression was frustrated, angry.

Kikyo turned on her heels gracefully to face Kagome, "you see my foolish reincarnation, I was brought back into this world fueled on the fury and hate for him," she said pointing to Inuyasha "I died hating him, and there's nothing that _you_ or ANYONE ELSE can do about that. What you fail to understand is that my new heart doesn't feel love, or remorse, or any of those other things that will make me feel sorry for what I do or ever will do to cause him anguish, or pain. To answer your question, no, I _don't_ care."

Kagome said nothing as Kikyo made her leave… Kagome felt angry, frustrated, confused. Kikyo disappeared as quietly as she appeared leaving no trace of her being here except for the scratches on Inuyasha face and the doubts now planted in Kagome's head.

_Why would he lie to me about this place?_ She thought to herself as she stared back at Inuyasha's emotionless expression.

A/N: Alright…so what did you think? I hope that you enjoyed that little scene between Kikyo and Inuyasha; I know I did… so yeah I almost started crying when I was writing it… well sorta, I got a little choked up but that was about it. Review please and thank you!

Peace and Love,

AliceCullenLucky13 3


	3. Chapter 3: The Terrible Dream

Disclaimer: You already know…don't make me repeat myself!

A/N: Welcome back! I haven't gotten a lot of reviews yet…but I'm optimistic that the reviews will come. These things just take a little time, right? To my loyal reviewers… I love you people and thank you for making me feel important. To those of my readers who do not have a fanfic account and you'd like to review (to let me know what you think or have suggestions on what you think might be cool to see in a future epic battle or anything…) you can I have anonymous reviews enabled so that way you can make your thoughts known…

Yes, I know that was a long A/N but I wanted to make sure people knew about being able to review if they couldn't before for whatever reason… now before I start babbling too much… here's chapter 3!!!

Chapter 3: Terrible Dream

Inuyasha walked through the forest searching for his companions. As he began to travel deeper into the forest, a faint, unusual scent hanging in the air.

_It couldn't be, _He thought to himself as he trudged on, walking deeper into the forest. He noticed that the deeper he went the hazier and the stronger the scent became. After a few more steps, he had to cover his mouth and nose with his sleeve as the scent overwhelmed him, fog hanging in the air. As he reached the clearing he noticed something unusual about this fog, it was PURPLE! This wasn't fog at all! It was miasma!

He saw the silhouette of someone lying on their back. _Poor soul, _he thought to himself staring into the haze, _must have gotten caught in the miasma. _

Upon closer inspection, he noticed there was more than one figure in the purple mist, there were FIVE! Inuyasha eyes widened in horror as he stepped into the middle of the miasma _Please let it not be them…_He thought pleadingly.

He looked around him finding his companions, lying on their backs, eyes open and lifeless. Inuyasha stumbled in the fog, finding Kagome propped up against a tree, bow still in hand. He knelt beside her, praying that he wasn't too late.

He leaned his head closely to her chest, hearing a faint heartbeat and she was barely breathing and she had an enormous gash running along her ribcage. Kagome's eyes fluttered open, like she was waking up from sleep, but Inuyasha knew better.

"Kagome" he pulled his sleeve down to talk to her, "what happened here?" he asked cradling her head in his arms.

Kagome spoke barely audible "He came out of nowhere…we weren't strong enough to stop him…" Kagome held her arm against her wounded side, trying to breathe.

"Just hold on Kagome, I'm gonna get you outta here," Inuyasha said gently, cradling his arms around her.

"It's too late…" Kagome said with misty eyes.

"Don't say that," Inuyasha eyes starting to well up, he could see that Kagome was fading fast, hanging by a thread, "You'll be fine; we'll have Kaede heal you."

Kagome smiled weakly, "Inuyasha…" Kagome said breathing growing uneven, she winced at the pain in her side, "I love you..."

He kissed her, Kagome's lips cold as ice. He pulled her back slightly to see her face, her eyes were closed; face peaceful… she was gone. Inuyasha cradled her limp, lifeless body in his arms, tears brimming from his eyes, "I love you to Kagome," he whispered as he held her.

He sat there in his own anguish, cradling Kagome in his arms. His vision began to blur as the miasma began to take its slow and painful effect on his body. _It's only a matter of time, _he thought to himself. He didn't even care anymore, the one he loved the most was gone.

A deep voice came through the purple fog as he sat there, "Inuyasha, why do you weep for a poor pathetic mortal?" he knew the voice only too well.

Inuyasha snapped his head around in the direction of the voice. He lay Kagome's body down gently as the figure came forward, growl building in his chest. "What are you doing here Naraku!?" he spit venomously eyes darting around to find the source of the voice.

Naraku emerged from behind the tree Inuyasha was now standing in front of, miasma swirling around his body. Inuyasha glared at him fiercely, Naraku sneered at him in return. Naraku stepped closer to him, causing him to choke at the concentration of the miasma, the closer he got.

Naraku was now inches from him, forcing Inuyasha to collapse to his knees. Naraku knelt down beside Inuyasha, lifting his chin, forcing him to look at Naraku's sneering face. He spoke, "I know your greatest fears Inuyasha… You can't live without your precious companions; you become weak and vulnerable without them by your side, you can't live alone" Naraku smiled darkly and continued dark cloud of miasma beginning to swirl around his hand, "now that you have nothing more to live for, I'm going to kill you."

The miasma was too strong, paralyzing Inuyasha, body falling limp under Naraku's grip. Inuyasha stared up at Naraku, eyes void of all hope, "Goodbye Inuyasha, now you can see your precious Kagome, DIE!" Naraku said releasing a large cloud of miasma in front of his face—

Inuyasha gasped, waking with a start _it was just an awful dream _Inuyasha thought to himself sitting up,_ it felt so real though_. A cold sweat ran down his face and the hair covering his forehead was soaking wet.

It was still dark outside and in the hut as he looked around to see that his companions were alright, still sleeping, blissfully unaware to anything outside of their own dreams. As he glanced around the room, his eye stopped on Kagome's sleeping form. Through the darkness he watched her chest rise and fall, listening to her gentle, even breathing.

He rose from his spot by Kagome to stand over the fire pit, dully glowing embers begging for life. He threw in some more wood and watched the fire come back to life. He watched the glowing embers coming off of the flames, rising and dying slowly as the fire crackled, the warm glow filling the sleeping room. Inuyasha watched the fire, hypnotized by the dancing flames as they licked along the dry wood.

He heard something stir behind him, snapping out of his trance he turned to see Kagome sit up and stretch yawning silently. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, "Inuyasha, what are you doing up so early?" she asked quietly as she stepped out of her sleeping bag and walked over to stand next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha chuckled lightly as she stood next to him, interlacing her arm with his, "you know, I could probably ask you the same question" he whispered, then smiled but it didn't touch his eyes.

Taking notice of this Kagome asked, "Are you okay Inuyasha?" she smiled with genuine concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Inuyasha asked with a mask of surprise meticulously placed on his features.

_He was good at masking his emotions and she knew that, she had to phrase things very carefully with him. If she didn't then there was a good chance he would reveal nothing._

Kagome thought for a second thinking of what to say, "When I got up you seemed a little shaken up" she answered with a skeptical expression.

"Oh," Inuyasha looked at her, his expression faltered but only for a fraction of a second, long enough for Kagome to tell that he was definitely hiding something, " You saw that?" he asked with genuine surprise, avoiding her gaze.

"Inuyasha, what is it that your hiding from me?" Kagome asked frustrated by Inuyasha's lack of answering, "You can tell me these things."

Inuyasha sighed defeated "Alright, I'll tell you; but you're gonna think that I'm really stupid for this."

"Okay…" Kagome said confused, "Just tell me."

"I had a nightmare that's all," He met Kagome's gaze eyes soft, with a hint of humiliation in his tone, "stupid, right?"

"No, I don't think it's stupid" she responded softly, "What was it about this dream that had you so shaken up?"

"I walked into this clearing, and there you were hanging by a thread and the rest of the group was dead, slaughtered by Naraku"

"How could you tell it was Naraku?" Kagome asked eyebrows arched with a worried expression.

"There was miasma hanging in the air, it was so thick that it was even choking me. You died and then he appeared behind the tree I was sitting by. He started talking to me telling me how he knew my greatest fears my true weaknesses…I felt so helpless and vulnerable, he was trying to kill me."

"Oh Inuyasha, that's terrible" Kagome said resting her head on his shoulder, I'm sorry that this thing with Naraku has gotten so out of hand, now you're having dreams about it…"

Inuyasha rested his hand on her head, "Thanks for being so understanding Kagome" Inuyasha said gently stroking her hair, his tone turned edgy as he spoke the next sentence, "I'll be so much happier when Naraku is dead."

Kagome looked up to study Inuyasha's emotionless expression, _Inuyasha this must be so hard on you ,_Kagome thought to herselfas she looked at him with gentle, understanding eyes_, facing someone that made the one you love turn their back on you… It must be unnerving to know that he is the cause of all your misery... I wish that there was something I could do to help._

"You should probably get some more sleep," Inuyasha said roughly, face expressionless but eyes intense. His stare wasn't as gentle as it normally was, she knew that look all too well, it was the over-protective look that he got in his eyes whenever they were battling demons or one of Naraku's incarnations, the look that said _I will die for you if it means that you're safe…_

Kagome smiled standing on her tiptoes to lightly kiss him on the cheek, "Inuyasha, I love you but, you worry too much," she said giggling lightly, hanging on his neck slightly and looking into his eyes lovingly.

The fierceness in his eyes ebbed slightly, but not entirely as he smiled in response. It wasn't really his normal smile, it was a smile halfway between his normal smile and his face smile, as if his smile had a battle with itself and this was the result, because it didn't touch his eyes all the way.

"I have to worry" he said, eyes smoldering like the fire that roared in front of them; then he pulled Kagome close whispering into her ear, " I don't want anything to happen to you, or anyone else, that's why I'm always so over protective…" as he spoke his voice trailed off, as if his mind were a million miles away.

"Nothing's gonna happen to me," Kagome said looking into his eyes that still remained distant as he looked back at her.

He looked at her for a moment, mind coming back down to earth where it belonged as he spoke, tone slightly defensive, "Until Naraku's dead… I can't be so sure of that."

Kagome sighed frustrated, "I give up!" she groaned defeated, "Inuyasha, I love that you are concerned and everything, but honestly, do you really think that as long as you're with me that _anything_, even _Naraku_ could harm me!" Kagome said exasperated.

"Well since you put it that way…" Inuyasha said thinking about it for a split second, "No, as long as you're with me then I know that you are safe."

"My thoughts exactly," Kagome said smiling him, so no more worrying, right?"

"No more worrying" Inuyasha agreed smiling having that little glint back in his eye that Kagome loved so much.

Kagome yawned saying, "now that we have that resolved, I'm going to see if I can get a little more sleep."

"Good idea," Inuyasha said leaning down to kiss her on the cheek, "you do that"

Kagome walked back over to her sleeping bag, taking notice that their conversation hadn't awoken any of their companions. Inuyasha walked over and sat down next to her as she climbed in to the sleeping bag. Inuyasha gently rubbed her back, humming the lullaby his mother sang to him as a child. Kagome's eyelids felt heavy as she curled up into her warm sleeping bag, listening to the soft humming and within minutes of her head hitting the pillow she was gently snoring, breathing even.

When he that she was absolutely asleep, Inuyasha snuck out of the sleeping hut to go sit in his favorite tree to watch the sun rise…

A/N: So what did you think? Did you honestly believe that I would that heartless and let everyone be killed off that easily and have Inuyasha killed off by Naraku!? Puh-lease! I'm not that evil… well maybe I am but if I did kill them off you would at least have the privilege seeing how they died that way… lol. So yeah, review with your thoughts, please and thank you!

Peace & Love,

AliceCullenLucky13 XD


	4. Chapter 4: Anniversary

Disclaimer: This is stupid! You already know, moving on!

A/N: First off, to all my reviewers thank you, and much love! Second off, I want to apologize that this chapter took so long, I got distracted by other fanfic ideas and I got a terrible case of writers block for this one so it kinda fell by the wayside… This chapter is an untold story of what happened to Inuyasha's mom, kind of the anniversary of her death if you will, also what happened to Inuyasha as a child, that got him to be, you know, how he is… I hope you enjoy it! Btw this is a really long chapter…I'm sorry I couldn't help it, it just happened that way, lol!

Chapter 4: Anniversary

Inuyasha watched as the sun began to rise, allowing the beams of light to warm him as he sat there. He sighed heavily, knowing that the others would be waking up soon and then Kagome would come looking for him.

_To be honest he just wanted to be left alone today. Today was just one of those days that you didn't want anyone bothering you. Unfortunately for HIM, he knew of several people that would be bothering him a lot today._

Snapping out of his reverie, he heard a familiar voice calling from a slight distance. "Inuyasha" it called again, "where are you?" It was Kagome, she was looking for him. She always knew where to find him.

Kagome reached the old tree and looked up to find her favorite half-demon sitting in one of the tall branches, "Hey Inuyasha" she said cheerfully, obviously well rested, unlike him who had barely slept a wink, "Why'd you leave last night?"

He looked down at Kagome, "I left last night 'cause I still had stuff on my mind and I didn't feel like sleeping anymore" he said with a slight edge to his tone as he spoke.

"Oh" Kagome said mood falling slightly at his harsh words, "I see, you just had things to think about, that's why you came to your favorite tree, right?"

"Right," Inuyasha said tensely, "now if you don't mind, I still have things to think about that requires my attention"

"Anything you want to talk about?" she asked curiously.

"NO!" Inuyasha snapped, "Now please just leave me ALONE."

"FINE!" Kagome snapped back, "I hope that you enjoy solitude, because you're going to be getting a whole lot of it!"

"Fine! See if I care!" Inuyasha spat the works venomously at her.

Kagome's eyes began to well up from the power of his words, anger, frustration and sadness all showed on her face in that one second before she screamed, "SIT!!!"

Tumbling from the branch he was sitting on, Inuyasha made a crater in the ground from the force of her yell. He lifted his head to watch as Kagome ran back into the direction of the village. He knew that she was crying, as the wind picked up he could smell the salt and moisture in the air from her tears.

His own eyes began to mist over as he realized that he was the cause of her tears, "I'm sorry Kagome," he whispered to the empty air. He let his face fall back into the dirt, feeling miserable, he let the tears flow, not really caring if anyone heard him. He felt like he'd rather die right there in that very spot. When the tears subsided, he brushed himself off and leaped back onto the branch and let his previous thoughts take him over once more.

~Back in the village~

Kagome slowed her running; she came to a halt and looked back in the direction she had just run from, wiping the tears from her eyes and face, _why is he being such a jerk today?_ She thought to herself angrily. She slowly walked through the village until she arrived at Kaede's hut, still miffed at Inuyasha for what he had said to her.

Kagome emerged through the doorway, Sango smiled at her as Kagome sat down next to her, "So, did you find Inuyasha?" she asked seeing through her best friend's attempt at a smile.

"Don't even mention that _jerk_!" Kagome said on the verge of yelling, "I can't believe him, who does he think he _is_, talking to _me_ like that!"

_Here we go again, _Sango thought to herself as Kagome ranted pretty much to herself, _I say the wrong thing and it sets her off; I haven't seen her this mad since her and Inuyasha last argument..._

"Okay Kagome," Sango said stopping Kagome in the middle of her angry tirade to no one in particular, "I'm sorry that I even said anything, geez."

"Oh, it's okay Sango, it's not your fault," Kagome said feeling better after her rant, "Inuyasha is just being a real jerk today, he says that he wants to be 'alone' today."

"Hmmm," Sango said thinking it over, "I wonder why?"

"I hate to interrupt" Kaede spoke from behind them emerging through the back door, "did he not tell ye that today is the anniversary of his mother's death?"

"No he didn't" Kagome said turning around to look at the old priestess, feeling guilty now for what she was saying about him, "I had no idea, he didn't tell me anything about it."

The old priestess nodded as she saw the realization in her young protégé's eyes, "Now I see why he wanted to be alone," Kagome said, "he didn't want to show anyone that he was feeling sad, he didn't want to look vulnerable, show his emotions."

"Exactly" Kaede said in confirmation.

"What happened Kaede?" Kagome asked inquisitively, "to Inuyasha's mother, I mean. Do you know?"

"I do know, but I think that this is a story you need to hear from Inuyasha" Kaede said with a light smile.

"You're right Kaede, I'll ask him" Kagome said with a smile. She walked out of the hut in the direction of the forest. She knew that Inuyasha wouldn't have moved from his favorite tree.

~Back in the forest~

_I should go apologize to her _he thought to himself for the fifteenth time _I shouldn't have yelled at her like that she didn't do anything to deserve that and I took my bad mood out on her… but what if she's still mad at me? It's worth a shot though, right?_

Inuyasha leaped from the branch, landing lithely on his feet. He made his way toward the village when he saw Kagome on the outskirts of town heading in the direction he had just come from.

She ran the rest of the way to stand in front of him; they looked at each other and said at the same time, "I have something I want to tell you."

They laughed "you first" they said at the same time again.

Inuyasha gently put his finger to Kagome's lips and said "I'll go first."

He put his hand down, "I wanted to say that I'm sorry," he said remorsefully looking into her eyes "I should have never have yelled at you and treated you like I did, acted like such a jerk… can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you," Kagome said lovingly "can you forgive me? Kaede told me about today and how it's the anniversary of your mother's..."

"Death…yeah… it is" Inuyasha said looking at the ground.

"I had no idea" Kagome said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because… I didn't want this to become your problem too," Inuyasha said still looking at the ground.

"Inuyasha please look at me" Kagome said putting her hand under his chin. He looked into her eyes, seeing nothing but love in her eyes.

"Grief is not meant to be dealt with alone, I'm here for you, if you need some one to talk to" Kagome said.

"Thank you Kagome" Inuyasha said pulling her into an embrace and kissing the top of her head. He rested his head against hers and smiled a little.

"You still really miss your mom don't you?" Kagome asked still in Inuyasha's embrace.

"Yeah… I do… she was the only one when I was a child who didn't treat me like dirt," he said sadly ears lowering " on the day that she died, because she was no longer there to protect me, I was run out of the village that I called my home."

"What about Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked curiously. The two of them walked back to the tree hand in hand.

"What about him?" Inuyasha asked bitterly, "he hated me from the beginning, after our father died; he became the ruler of the Western Lands and wanted nothing to do with me or my mother."

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm sorry… I didn't know" Kagome said.

"It's alright" he said "you didn't know that's why I'm telling you."

"So what happened after Sesshomaru became the ruler of the Western Lands?" Kagome asked as the two of them sat down on the grass underneath the tree.

"Well" Inuyasha said "he came to my mother one night and told her that she and I weren't welcome in the western lands anymore. My mother questioned him and he struck her across the face. After she got up off the floor, my mother asked him where she and I were supposed to live and Sesshomaru said he didn't know and he didn't care. "

"Inuyasha that's awful" Kagome said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Now do you see why I hate him so much?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha went back to the story.

"All I really remember was my mother coming into my room when I was still sleeping and waking me up. I remember waking up and looking at her, her expression was so sad; the light in her eyes wasn't there. She wiped away the tears from her eyes and put on a smile for me. She hugged me and I asked her why she was crying, she told me not to worry about it as she embraced me. She whispered in my ear that she loved me and that I was her little prince and that I always would be.

Then she started to cry again, and I asked her again, 'Mama, why are you crying?'

She said, 'don't worry my darling, mama will be just fine.' Then she let go of me and looked at me with a smile and I backed up a little and bent down to my level and said, 'now Inuyasha, I need you to gather your things.'

I had a questioning look on my face, but I did what I was told. I gathered some of my favorite toys while my mother gathered my clothes and a blanket that I had had since I was a baby. She packed them in a straw basket and closed the lid and one of the servants took the basket out of the room.

Curious about what was happening, I asked her "mama, what's going on?"

She smiled and then said to me, "we're going away for a while, now mama needs to pack her things.'"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with concern in her eyes, "So, you had no idea what was going on?"

"Not a clue," Inuyasha said shaking his head.

"So where did you guys end up living?" Kagome asked.

"After we left the castle, we moved into a village not too far away. Because she had been born a noble, we still maintained a luxurious life-style. They all loved my mother, from the looks I got from the village adults they hated me; I was nothing. Whenever I would find someone to play with, their mom or dad would pull them away telling them to stay away from me. I couldn't understand why everyone hated me so much. There would be times when I would ask to play, the kids that were bigger than me would call me _half-breed_ and push me down to the ground and beat me up. I was always taught to never get in fights, so I never fought back, even though I now know that I could have easily broken their noses. I would usually come home with bruises and cuts, most likely in tears. My mother would pick me up and take me into her arms and just hold me tightly, whisper loving things into my ears until I stopped crying. I asked her what a half-breed was and she began to cry… she knew how tough my life was going to be."

"Oh Inuyasha, you really had it rough, that's so… sad" Kagome said.

"yeah but that's just the way that life was for me," Inuyasha said with a shrug, "Eventually I got sick and tired of them treating me like dirt, one day I was looking for something to do and I was passing by a group of older kids, and the oldest kid walked up to me and said, 'what do you want, you stupid half-breed?' he tried to knock me over.

Before he could even touch me, I grabbed his wrist and squeezed it telling him to never call me that again and I told him that next time I would break his wrist and then I let go. He staggered away from me with a look shock, surprise and fear all in his eyes and from then on they left me alone."

"So you ended up scaring those boys into leaving you alone?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yeah" Inuyasha said, "and I thought that everything was going to be fine after that… then my mother got sick." Tears began to well up in his eyes, hands balled into fisted and his whole body tensed up and he started trembling. Kagome tried to rest her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, but he caught her hand and said coolly, "Kagome, I appreciate that you're trying to make me feel better, but I really don't want to be touched right now." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Sorry Inuyasha," Kagome said looking at her feet, tears beginning to drop on the dirt ground.

"Kagome please don't cry," he said turning around to face Kagome, tears welled up in her eyes and streaking her face. He lifted her chin with his finger so he could look into her eyes, "it's alright, please don't feel bad Kagome… you crying… it rips me apart to see you upset" he pulled her close, embracing her, he could smell the salt in her tears as he held her close. Tears began to well up in his own eyes, he laughed lightly, wiping the tears from his eyes, "now you've got me crying."

"I'm s-sorry Inu-ya-yasha" Kagome said in a broken sentence. Her whole body was trembling and her knees suddenly gave out on her, but Inuyasha grabbed the top of her shoulders before she could even fall.

He looked down her and put his face close to hers, so that she would look into his eyes, "look at me, he said softly "none of this is your fault."

Kagome looked at him, caught in his amber gaze. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes, and Inuyasha still held her arms as Kagome straightened her legs.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome's shoulders, and picked her up as if she were a child, and cradled her in his arms, stroking her hair. He smiled to himself and said looking down at Kagome, "This is the way that my mother used to comfort me when I was little. If I ever felt sad or was upset she would hold me like this."

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome said with a smile, "I feel much better now."

"Well I'm glad that I could help" Inuyasha said putting Kagome down to her feet gently.

"I know this is probably hard for you, I just want to know… how your mother died." Kagome asked cautiously.

Inuyasha looked at the ground and said "it just started out as a little cough; she didn't call the doctor because she thought that it would go away. Then one night, she came down with a fever and one of the servants called for a doctor. The doctor arrived a little bit later and gave her a medicine that would help, and it did… for a little while. She took the medicine and within a few hours her fever went down, but she still had the cough.

Just when we started thinking that she was getting better, her fever came back. One of my mother's servants came into my room and told me that my mother wanted to see me. So I went into her room and she was laying there in bed with a cool washcloth on her forehead. Her face was pale covered in sweat, her breathing labored and her cough had gotten even worse. She smiled at me, as I knelt by her bed; she had a slightly pained expression on her face. She looked at me with her deep brown eyes and took my hand. Her hands were hot from the fever, but her grip was gentle and loving.

'I need you to listen to me dear one,' she spoke a little louder than a whisper and I nodded intently and she continued 'mama is not doing too well right now, so my little prince, I want you to know… that I love you.'

I told her that I loved her too and asked her what was happening and she stroked my hair and pet my ears and said, 'mama's sick right now, but I'll get better soon, I promise.'

Then she handed me a bundle of red wrapped in string and she told me to open it. I asked her what it was and she told me, 'it's the robe of the fire rat; it's stronger than any suit of armor, so it will keep you safe from harm.

She grabbed hold of my hand, smiled weakly and said softly, 'I love you so much Inuyasha… my little prince' then her eyes closed, her grip loosened on my hand and dropped in my lap.

I grabbed her lifeless hand and cried, 'mama… mama! Wake up… please… wake up.' It was then that I realized that she wasn't going to wake up, it was too late… she was gone.

I lay my head on my mother's chest and wept until I couldn't cry anymore. I lay there for I don't even know how long, numb. I wanted to cry, but my eyes refused to make anymore tears.

A few days after my mother's death, a rumor floated around the village that I had killed her. So that night, they came to the house and broke the windows with rocks; they broke down the door and ransacked the house, killing any servants that got in their way. They finally found me in my room, huddled in a corner, wrapped in the robe that my mother gave me. The village men came into the room with swords, spears and pitchforks. They were screaming things at me like, 'we know that you killed her half-breed!' and did you like the taste of her blood?'

I kept telling them that I didn't kill her, but they only got closer to me with their weapons, still hurling insults as I was backed into a corner. I got so angry at them that I started seeing red and that's the last thing that I remember. I don't really know what happened, I guess my demon blood took over and I killed most, if not all, of those men that were accusing me. When I finally woke up the smell of human blood was everywhere. I was terrified, so I packed the robe that my mother gave me and some food and looked for someplace to hide. The villagers spotted me and chased me out of the village. That was how I lived, being chased from village to village in hopes of finding a home. I was constantly ridiculed because I was half-demon, I didn't fit in anywhere… not human… not demon… I was nothing."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who was staring at the ground, he collapsed to his knees, entire body shaking as he began to cry. Kagome sat on her knees and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, Kagome" Inuyasha said through waves of sorrow.

"You're welcome Inuyasha, it's going to be okay" Kagome said holding him tightly.

"All these years of burying my emotions really built up until it finally just burst," Inuyasha said.

"It's okay to let your sadness out Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"I used to think that emotion was a sign of weakness, but now I know that it's ok to let your feelings out," Inuyasha said wiping the tears from his eyes, "thank you Kagome, I'm glad that I could tell you about my mother, it helps a lot."

Kagome smiled warmly and said getting to her feet, "well I'm glad that I could help."

Inuyasha got to his feet and smiled, as they walked back to the village, _I'm glad that I have someone that I can finally talk to. I'm glad that I'm not alone… not anymore._

A/N: So what did you think? I hope that the story of his mother sounded believable and made sense. I also wanted to say I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to post… I hope that you guys haven't given up on me  Well I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Please review… any questions you may have… concerns… constructive criticism. Thanks very much

Peace & Love

AliceCullenLucky13 3


End file.
